


Wszystkie złe drogi

by Indileen (indileen)



Category: Never Let Me Go
Genre: Angst, F/M, Never Let Me Go - Freeform, film fandom, polski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indileen/pseuds/Indileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napisane tuż po obejrzeniu filmu, kiedy nie znałam jeszcze powieści. Raczej impresja niż prawidłowy fick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystkie złe drogi

Szyba jest zimna, tak zimna jak serce Kathy.  
Kathy rozkłada palce, raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć, wszystkie obecne, tylko odgniecenie na środkowym palcu, od długopisu, od podpisywania formularzy – Charlie, Vera, Peter, Hannah, Ruth – świadczy o tym, że żyje, że śni, że oddycha. Dziesięć palców, dwa płuca – na razie – dwie nerki – jeszcze dwie – serce i wola walki; perfekcyjna niedoskonałość.   
Za szybą Tommy mruga do niej; Kathy nie przypuszcza, by cokolwiek to znaczyło, Tommy nigdy nie nauczył się alfabetu Morse’a, nie miał do tego cierpliwości – i porusza bezgłośnie wargami.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze.   
Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko będzie… Zaklęcie, mantra, przepowiednia od losu, powtarzana na wszelki wypadek, dla pocieszenia. Kathy uśmiecha się – w gardle dusi ją kwas, nie da rady, nie wytrzyma, zaraz zwymiotuje – paznokcie skrzypią, zostawiając rysy na szkle. Tommy z uśmiechem zamyka oczy. Wszystko będzie dobrze. To dobra droga.

(jest tak: )

Panna Emily patrzy na nich z osłupieniem, nim zaczyna mówić.  
\- Kathy H, bystra i mądra dziewczynka. Tommy, chłopak o wielkim sercu i słabych nerwach. – Kathy dziwi się, że ją poznaje, bo zapomnieć oczy Tommy’ego to jak zapomnieć jak wygląda słońce. Potem panna Emily milczy – długo, długo, tak długo, że Kathy zapomina, jak się oddycha. Panna Emily zaplata dłonie, palce ma krzywe i poznaczone artretyzmem; jeszcze nie wymyślono jak przeszczepia się dłonie.  
\- Jesteście pierwsi – mówi w końcu, gdzieś z głębi jej krtani sączy się uznanie, dwie małpy w krawatach, dwa króliki doświadczalne zrozumiały, jak działa świat. Potem sięga po rysunki Tommy’ego, miliony koślawych niebieskich słoni i te nowsze, dojrzalsze – Kathy jedząca śniadanie, Kathy na rowerze, Kathy wyprężona na łóżku, pięściami gniotąca pościel. Plątanina plam i kresek i przytłaczający ogrom uczucia.   
Panna Emily patrzy i wzdycha. A potem bierze kartkę.  
\- Dziesięć lat. Dziesięć lat i ani dnia więcej – oznajmia, stawiając niepewnie litery na pożółkłym formularzu. – Tommy, czy jest coś, czego… ci brakuje?  
Tommy rozumie ją od razu.  
\- Trzustka i nerka, Madame.   
\- Jutro ci je przeszczepią na nowo. Bez nich tyle nie przeżyjesz.  
Tommy kiwa głową, Kathy rzuca się na pannę Emily i ją całuje, w powykręcane ręce, w policzki i w czoło.   
Potem jest długa droga do domu – do szpitala, a do domu później, Tommy przeprowadzi się do mieszkania Kathy i będzie cudownie. Rozmawiają, śpiewają jedyną znaną sobie piosenkę – nigdy cię nie opuszczę - śmiech Tommy’ego jest nieco histeryczny i Kathy zaciska usta. Oboje wiedzą i oboje nie mówią tego na głos. To oczywiste. Tak działa świat.   
Ktoś musi zginąć, żeby żyć mógł ktoś. To zła droga.

(jest tak: )

Tommy mruga i porusza bezgłośnie wargami. Tommy zasypia, z drenem wczepionym w jego ciało.   
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze.   
W tym świecie nie ma miejsca na czary.

(jest tak : )

Tommy umiera na stole operacyjnym, widocznie operacje działają tylko w jedną stronę, serce nie wytrzymało, tak brzmi oficjalna wersja wydarzeń, ale Kathy widzi na końcu szpitalnego korytarza Madame, wzruszenie ramionami, miałaś swoją szansę dziewczyno, nie moja wina, że nie wyszło.   
Dopiero później okazuje się, że nerka i trzustka pochodziły od Ruth.   
Szyba jest zimna, a serce Kathy zimniejsze, palce rozwierają się i kurczą w powietrzu. Nie ma dobrej drogi.


End file.
